


Hulk's Little Boy

by Floris_Oren



Series: Hulk's Little Boy: The Adventures of Little!Tony [2]
Category: Avengers, Ironman, The Amazing Hulk
Genre: Age Play, Caring Hulk, Clint is mentioned - Freeform, Diapers, No One is Hurt, Slight Hurt!Tony, Slight Possessive!Hulk, Slightly forced age play, Someone needs to take care of Tony since he can't do it himself, The idea of consent is slightly fudged in this one, bottle feeding, non sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk takes care of his Little Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingOnTheEdge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTheEdge5/gifts).



> This is for AnIslandCalledCalifornia. Her fic "The Toy Doctor's Kit" really inspired me with some more age play. I know I've already done a couple but I was working myself up a bit since the other fics were generally older age play. The first one being an exploration of the kink and the second being someone finding out about it and generally from their POV. This one is odd where it's not exactly one POV set above another one. It's kinda omni-pov. I feel that I am still exploring this a bit and some inspiration for this is due to AnIslandCalledCalifornia. So thank you my dear. :)

As with everything that continues on in the Tower; it started by pure accident and Tony has no idea why he’s let it continue. Maybe because he felt that he owed it to Bruce, that some how this made his transition from Hulk to Bruce better. He seemed to not feel as stressed after a transformation where the Hulk got in some personal time with his Little Boy. Maybe Tony found out he liked it, not that he’d admit it out loud. There was a reason he didn’t let anyone have the password to those video logs and why JARVIS was not active in the room unless something was on fire.

And like most things that start out small, just to end with a bang. This was a very small thing. Cuddles. Actually. Bruce is always very good to go to Hulk’s room when he feels he’s about to change into The Big Jolly Giant. Hulk’s room was especially designed for him with lots of soft furnishings, plush pillows and blankets, lots of windows for him to see out, but no one could see in. The mural on the wall was done by an artist friend of Pepper’s and was a depiction of the countryside. The room evoked calmness.

And it all started in this room with the Hulk grabbing Tony up. He called Tony “Little Boy” and proceeded to coo at him in Hulk style baby talk and rock him. Tony, who’d been on a working bender and only abandoned his projects to help Hulk calm down, did not appreciate being rocked to sleep. But, Hulk wasn’t going to let him go any time soon and Tony never admitted to Bruce that the power nap he’d gotten that day had helped him gain a breakthrough in one of his projects.

And it progressed from there. To the point that the Hulk now had diapers. And is now holding Tony down in order to strip the Engineer of his clothing in order to get said diaper onto him. Tony was not a happy camper at all. He struggled to get away but somehow Hulk always captured him and dragged him back into place. It took Hulk a half hour just to get the diaper on. Much less the onesie.

Tony, of course, screamed and yelled. Then begged and cajoled. Nothing worked. Hulk growled at him when he’d gotten fed up and then Tony decided the better part of valor, right now, was to go along with it. He hoped no one would stumble in and find him in this precarious situation.

Hulk roared; “Bottle!” a panel popped open to reveal a bottle of warmed milk. Or so Tony guessed. Hulk grabbed a blanket he then swaddled Tony in - Hulk sized so it was huge - and then grabbed the bottle.

Tony almost refused but a warning growl from Hulk had him accepting it. The milk is slightly sweetened with honey and Tony feels himself begin to be rocked and Hulk is singing what’s supposed to be a lullaby at him and all in all it’s enough to send him into a coma.

He doesn’t know that the this is the Hulk’s plan. That he is tired of Bruce worrying about Tony not eating or sleeping or taking care of himself. So. Someone has to do it. And if he uses the threat of smashing to get the job done, well, he isn’t sorry. Bruce mumbles something about Consent but Hulk doesn’t care.

His Little Boy is asleep in his arms and in a few hours he’ll be changed and get another bottle and maybe they’ll play with some toys Bruce ordered for Hulk just for this purpose in mind. And if he doesn’t mention it to Tony, than they can both go about their ways without feeling awkward about it.

The added benefit is that Hulk can be caring, instead of smashing, and he can learn to control the anger and be gentle and it’s a gift that Tony trusts them enough to do this, even if he did fight it in the beginning.

 **  
**And if it continues. Well. Clint isn’t stupid enough to tease them about it the open. After all. This is Hulk they’re talking about.


	2. Hulk Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's side of things. He's feeling a bit insecure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was NOT supposed to turn into a chapter fic.

For weeks after the Diaper Incident - as Tony thought of it - he avoided Hulk and Bruce in general. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to help Hulk calm down; he just...wasn’t entirely certain if he could be what Hulk needed. Because, as with most things around the Tower. Tony provided and he was happy to do so. This, however, was well beyond his scope of understanding. 

The internet called it age-play. It’s a novel idea. And it seemed that people did it as a way to relax, or to re-discover their childhood. Tony had to sit back and think about that one. He didn’t feel the need to be put into diapers, rocked to sleep or be bottle fed. Sure. It was nice at the time. Well, the diaper bit is still questionable. 

However. The logic is infallible. He should be into this age-play thing because he’d always had one sort of demand or another put on him. If he had never exhibited his genius to his father; Tony could only surmise that he wouldn’t have been pushed so very hard in school. 

But, then he would have been bored. And who knew, maybe his Dad would have pushed him anyway. Even if he’d been dumb as a rock in their driveway. Sadly, Tony knew many children of the rich who were that dumb and were lauded as genius’ when they couldn’t tell him the square root of six or whatever math problem he came up with at the time. 

Tony shook himself off the bunny trail. He sits on the couch in the Avengers common level and stares blankly at the TV. JARVIS has put a feed to Hulk’s room on it for him and the Hulk is not a happy camper. He isn’t ripping anything yet but he’s growling and snorting as if he might just break the windows and go smash up the city. 

Tony sighs. 

No one else is around to handle it. 

So he has to stop avoiding Hulk and take care of business. 

Tony takes the elevator down ten floors to get to Hulk’s room. The doors open easily for him. Hulk stills as he steps in. He gives Hulk a small, cautious smile. 

“Hey big guy,” Tony says softly. “What’s wrong?” Tony asked. He makes sure to stay out of grabbing range of Hulk just in case he’s got a hankering for diapers. Again. 

“HULK DADDY!” Hulk glared down at the human. Not at all happy. Tony suddenly felt a horrible sense of guilt over come him. Hulk had only treated him as a child, had taken care of him because he felt that Tony needed to be taken care of. Everyone else did that on their own. Tony could blame it on SI’s disappointment of an R&D Department, or Shield’s demands for technology to help them locate People with abilities and Hydra and the sort. 

But, at the end of the day, Tony had to admit that maybe he didn’t eat enough, or sleep enough or anything. Really. Hulk was just trying to be a good friend in the way he knew how to be one. And since he’d been avoiding Bruce and hulk, the transformations were getting harder and harder for Bruce to handle. He was probably having a hard time controlling his anger as well. This helped the three of them out. 

Tony sighed. Hulk paces towards him. Tony doesn’t move as the Angry Green Giant sweeps him up into a big hand. “Daddy.” Tony says. Softly. Trying to go for perturbed and innocent at the same time. 

Hulk growls but his glare softens a bit. He doesn’t coo at Tony. But he brings him over to a bin and from the bin he finds what he’s looking for. Tony cringes as the diaper comes out. Along with footie pj’s that has the hulk in cartoon form all over them. 

Tony wonders if embarrassment is going to be a thing from now on as he lies still while Hulk divests him of his clothing, The diaper goes under his bum, but then Hulk finds tube of ointment and baby powder. He slathers both onto Tony before fixing the diaper on the man properly. Then the footie pj’s go on. Hulk looks less angry the more he does for Tony. 

He finds a blanket that’s green and purple, garish neon colors too that hurt the eyes. He swaddles Tony in it and from a panel a bottle is procured like the last time. Tony almost refuses. Because isn’t it enough that’s he’s diapered and dressed like a baby? 

Tony wonders, as he takes the soft, rubber nipple into his mouth, if he’s the problem. Hulk is getting into it now. He’s cooing and softly humming a lullaby. Tony just doesn’t feel like a baby. He isn’t thinking on that level at all and really he doesn’t know if he can. He doesn’t know if he can give Hulk his mind as well as his body when Hulk wants to play like this. He’s finding it very hard and no matter how much Hulk is singing to him, he can’t give in and go to sleep. 

He blames the last two times on being on a working bender; not this time. Still. In order to get Hulk to stop. He closes his eyes. The bottle is only half finished but Hulk doesn’t care. Tony hears him putting it away and then he’s laid down on a nest of blankets. 

Tony bides his time; fake sleeping. When he hears Bruce’s tell tail snoring. That’s when his eyes pop open. The man is naked but the room is warm and so Tony crawls out of the blankets. Strips out of the Pj’s and Diaper as fast as he can. 

It’s only later in the shower, as he trying to wash the ointment off his dick, that he realizes it was rather nice. And maybe that’s his first step into giving in to hulk during a scene. It’s been a rather long time since he’s been taken care of in such a caring way. It mostly just feels like someone’s job. Not as if they honestly want to care for him. And if there’s one thing anyone could say about Hulk, it’s that he shows his emotions honestly to those around him. 

Even if it is anger most of the time.


	3. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk gives Tony a bath. Rubber Duckies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do this. It's slightly questionable near the end but ahhhh.........don't tell anyone.

Tony spluttered and wriggled about in Hulk’s mighty grasp. He’d just woken from a nap to find himself mysteriously teleported  {Read: Steve carried him} into Hulk’s room. It’s night time. Way past ten if Tony’s inner clock is anything to go by. And Hulk is cooing at him and saying something about Ducks.

“Ducks!?” Tony is deeply offended.

Hulk smiles as if this the best thing on the planet. And in a separate room, in a huge tub, sits an army of floating ducks. All sorts too. Pirates, ballerinas and so on and so forth. The water is hot and it smells like lavender.

Tony hides a yawn because no way in hell is he tired. The power nap helped a bit but Hulk seems determined to do a bedtime routine with him. This deduction is made when Tony spies the diaper and onsie sitting on the floor next to some towels.

Hulk sets him down and sets about undressing him. The clothing is thrown across the room, to be forgotten in a corner. Then he’s hoisted once more before being deployed into the bath water. The small wave makes the ducks clack into each other and the side of the tub.

“Rubber ducky yu de one…” Hulk starts singing. Tony closes his eyes for a brief moment and takes a small breath. Didn’t he always play with an army of these things when he was a kid? Didn’t jarvis sit on a stool next to him? and didn’t they talk about the day and what had happened and wasn’t it amazing when Jarvis brought warm milk sweetened with honey, which he never got otherwise….and…

…...Okay…….

……...Maybe he could see the advantage of this age play thing.

~*~

Hulk did his best not to act surprised when Tony took a few ducks and started playing with them. He didn’t say anything and Hulk was glad of that. He wanted his baby’s first word to be “daddy”. He took a washcloth and put some baby wash on it and started soaping Tony up as the baby played with his ducks. He knew it’d be a smashing hit with Tony. What kid could deny playing with ducks in the bathtub anyway?

Tony took a break for Hulk to wash his hair and then the Giant Green Daddy sat back and watched Tony play with his ducks. He made whooshing noises as one flew threw the air, and then shot gun noises when said duck went for it.

Hulk pulled the plug on the drain only when Tony yawned and the ducks dropped from his hands when he swiped at his eyes. It’s the work of moments to get a diaper on and Tony into the onesie followed by a nice wool blanket and a bottle.

Back in the main room, a crib stands in the middle awaiting it’s occupant. Hulk sits on a cushion to finish feeding Tony who is desperately trying to not knodd off. He’ll fake it till he makes it back to the lab, Hulk knows. So he starts to rock him back and forth. He sings another lullaby and soon enough Tony is actually snoring.

 **  
**Hulk sighs as he puts Tony into the crib, snas blanket. He locks the little restaurants around small ankles and wrists. Then he lays the blanket atop the small baby and watches him sleep before he de-hulk’s and Bruce is lying on the ground. Too tired to get up and free Tony.


End file.
